To Forgive but Not Forget
by toodles13
Summary: Our little Ciel decides to give Sebastian a lap dance...


inspired to write this after hearing the piece called "To Forgive but Not Forget (Lim'Chol V'Lo Lishkoach)" by Outside.

this is made to trap the plot bunnies!

I really need to lay off the sugar :)

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, only the plot of this story.**

* * *

To Forgive but Not Forget

by: toodles13

_"Your body is worth more than the expanse of the seas_

_ I'm all in because tonight there's only you and me"_

* * *

He opened the door and entered.

The room was dark and the only light source is a lone candle on the bedside and the moonlight streaming through a large window, which had its curtains opened. His eyes scanned the room until his gaze fell upon Ciel's form, standing in front of a chair, gazing outside the window.

He stepped inside and walked towards the boy. Ciel looked at him over his shoulders and smirked at him.

He knew that smirk.

It was a challenge. He smirked back and sat down at the chair, his eyes never leaving the boy.

Then the boy faced him.

He took notice of what Ciel was wearing, a black shirt that was halfway buttoned revealing his smooth chest and showed off his slim waist, short shorts that revealed his milky thighs, and he looked at the boy's legs, and saw that he was barefoot.

Ciel walked towards him and stopped a few steps in front of him.

That was when the music started.

That was also when Ciel started swaying his hips in time with the music.

He observed the boy

Arms rose, resting upon his head.

Eyes closed.

Hips still swaying.

The music's beat went faster.

Then Ciel's right hand started tracing down his face and his fingers started playing with his mouth, then he bit his index finger playfully while looking at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes.

The hand went lower, fingers travelling down his neck, the smooth chest, going lower until it stopped at the slim waist.

Next the left hand went the same way and also ended up at his waist.

The music was getting louder.

His hips never stopped its seductive swaying.

Then Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulder, and then placed his legs astride the older.

Hips still swinging left and right.

He could feel the boy's body brushing into him

Sebastian placed his hands on the boy's waist, earning him a gasp of surprise from the boy, and then he felt the boy's hand snake themselves on his hair.

He looked at the boy's eyes and smirked.

He then nuzzled the boy's neck taking in his scent of strawberries and cream.

The music continues.

The swaying never stops.

Both of them could feel desire.

Ciel suddenly gasped when he felt Sebastian's mouth on his neck nipping, sucking and licking, which made his grasp on Sebastian's hair tighter and his hips sway faster, then he felt Sebastian's hands roaming all over his body as he continued his ministrations. Then Ciel opened his eyes, at the same time wondering when he had closed them, as he felt cool air touch his skin and looked at Sebastian who had unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and removed them.

When Ciel's shirt was removed Sebastian immediately turned his attention to the boy's nipples which made Ciel moan and squirm on his lap. He continued making the boy moan until he felt Ciel push him a little.

He looked at Ciel, taking in the boy's appearance. Ciel was panting and his neck was decorated with the love bites that Sebastian placed moments ago. He smirked then captured the boy's lips, exploring the boy's mouth as the boy struggled to claim dominance. They continued with their battle for dominance until Ciel detached himself from him then latched his mouth on Sebastian's neck sucking the skin, he then proceeded to go down but was met with Sebastian's shirt which he glared at and ripped opened. Ciel then proceeded to attack Sebastian's chest going downward when Sebastian placed a hand under his chin and kissed him again. Hard. They kissed each other, moved and pressed their bodies closer and closer to each other and soon they were lost in their own world of desire.

Then the music stopped.

They separated, Ciel glared at Sebastian who kissed him on the cheek and was now smiling at him.

"I enjoyed the show, Young Master. I didn't know you could sway your hips that way." Sebastian told Ciel, which made the boy blush, then he whispered next to the boy's ears, "I would really like to continue this and see you sway those hips some more." Ciel blushed some more and said, "Sure, we can continue." Then he smirked at Sebastian.

Sebastian carried Ciel towards the bed and laid him above it, and then he crawled on top of the boy and started raining kisses on the boy's exposed chest who in turn circled his arms on Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian snapped his fingers and the curtains were closed, bathing them in darkness.

"Let's continue then, shall we?"

* * *

thank you for reading :) review?

have a nice day!


End file.
